This invention relates to a system for selecting and defining the position of a portion of a visual work.
When working with visual media, such as photographs, artwork, graphs, etc., often it is desirable to be able to select a portion, or portions, of such work, in some way denote and define precisely the locations of the selected portions of the overall work, and record and/or communicate such, either for one's own use or for another. An example of where this would be advantageous is where one has a large photograph and wishes to select only a portion thereof for use in a final work. Also it can be used to define the relative positions of multiple portions of a single work.